The Old Republic: Galactic Cataclysm
TOR: Galactic Cataclysm (tentative name) is currently in development stage. If you'd like to be featured in the story, please contact me in the comments below or pm me in chat. I need plenty of characters to work with, so hit me up and give me a basic character design and I can pretty much guarantee it will be used. Cheers! Characters All characters and descriptions are in their earliest forms of development and are subject to change. Characters marked "redacted," are either not developed yet or are not meant to be revealed at this time. *Vitiate - The renegade Sith Emperor and the greatest threat to the Galaxy. *Darth Lithium - The former Emperor's Wrath turned "Empire's Wrath", forced into betrayal after the Emperor revealed his true plans. Wields an ancient lightsaber with an obscure but effective design. *Lord Ravenscar - The Sith Emperor's Inquisitor, tasked with putting his plans of galactic cataclysm into motion, starting with Ziost. *King Infernum - The corrupted king of a dark world that has fallen under the influence of the Sith Emperor. *Lord Dianite - The Sith'ari, confined to a ghostly apparation for 30,000 years and on the brink of return. *Shae Vizsla - The latest in a long line of Mandalorian warriors drawn in by greed and drawn out by unity. *Darth Marr - The mysterious Dark Councilor and de-facto new Emperor of the Sith. *Jereak Stralam - UNDER INVESTIGATION, ZIOST RESIDENT *Albert Reyes Spark - INFORMATION REDACTED *Darth Jagger - The closest ally of Darth Lithium and highly skilled wielder of the Force. Prologue Outpost Grestin fell deathly silent, caught under a blanket of shadows that smothered all hope into nothingness for the soldiers stationed there. For the Sith Lords at Grestin, a force that only they could even begin to make out grew exponentially, sending all of their subordinates into a frenzy of death and panic. "They say they've been sent here under direct orders from... you know who," said Commander Deblitz, frantically speaking inches away from the malfunctioning hologram that he held tightly in his palm. "I don't care," responded the woman on the other side of the channel. "Revoke their access, now! All of them!" A mere clicks away from Grestin, the Imperial Command Outpost was situated on the side of a massive hill of frozen soil and ghostly-white snow. She, too, was desperately attempting to find any open lines. Finally locating one, she muted Deblitz and patched through to her new contact's channel. "Lana, what's going on?" the contact asked. "It's time. We have to stop him. Our former Emperor Vitiate, he's - I don't care what they tell you, assume they're lying and deal with them!" Lana exclaimed, shouting at an Imperial Officer who was occupied with fending off a squadron of Stormtroopers in black and red armor. "He's here," Lana continued on the other line. "Vitiate's presence, it's here on Ziost. He's taking over this outpost, controlling Stormtroopers and Sith. We're afraid he'll start attacking at any moment." On the Grestin line, Commander Deblitz was patched through once again. "Minister! It's happening! He's killing anyone he can - they're getting stronger! Please, send he-" Lana closed the Grestin channel and returned to her contact. "Hold on, start from the beginning," he said. "With all due respect, my Lord, there isn't any time. Please come to Ziost immediately. Grestin is within walking distance from here, and he will come for us next. I don't know if he'll be able to control me - judging from what he's done to the other Sith, I don't think I'll be invulnerable for l-" The hologram shorted out. Moments later, Grestin outpost went completely dark, all of the power being shut off in an instant. Shortly after, vibroblades and blasters at Imperial Command began to short out as well, their mechanisms being jammed with no sign of outside intervention. With Grestin dark and Imperial Command beginning to fade, the night grew like the tide of an ocean. Streams of Stormtroopers began to emanate an eerie purple and red flame, the ones with their masks uncovered sporting eyes as dark as the void of space. "Commander, find any communicator in the outpost and patch them all through to Dromund Kaas. Our best hope is to contact the Dark Council. Now!" Obeying the order, the Commander gathered the remaining soldiers who were not influenced by Vitiate's mental dominance and began scouting for holodesks and communicators. A mere moments after they began, every single one of them fell to the ground. As they attempted to yell, they found their throats began to lock up, only emanating small gasps for air. Not even Lana Beniko could speak, clutching her throat and attempting to ignite her lightsaber. The group of Stormtroopers were lifted off the ground and sent in every possible direction, most dying instantly from the impact. I have a better idea, ''boomed a voice with no discernible origin. Instantly, the room fell pitch black, all warmth and radiance immediately fading. ''Watching you believe you had a chance... it's amused me. Now, this whole charade is pathetic.'' You've been so kind, helping me achieve my goal. In your pitiful attempts to quell me, you've only weakened yourself - and emboldened me. And now, you've brought him here to Ziost. I cannot thank you enough, little Sith.' '''Now, how do you wish to die? In combat, or on your knees?' Chapter 1: Dreams of Cruelty The once highly fortified Imperial Fleet, now finding itself in a certain state of vulnerability, made its final orbit around its home world of Ziost... "Jagger, meet me at Hangar 49, immediately," said the cloaked Sith, moving with disinctive haste through the twisting corridors of the Imperial Fleet, flanking the primary "core," of the fleet. Clutching his archaic broadsaber and closely watching any who passed him by, the Sith was escorted by a small convoy of two elite Sith Stormtroopers, both sporting numerous cybernetic enhancements, twin lightsabers, and a set of black and purple armor adorned with an alternative design of the Imperial Insignia. Speaking into his concealed earpiece as quietly as he could without alerting his interrogators, Darth Jagger found himself surrounded by a growing number of strange Stormtroopers bearing a design he hadn't seen before in his life. "I'm a little busy myself, your holiness!" said Jagger into the earpiece. "Stormtrooper, who authorized this? I am a Dark Lord of the Sith, and unless you are under the command of Darth Marr himself, I must insist that you back off, lest you have a death wish!" commanded Jagger, igniting his blood red and black curved hilt lightsaber and aiming it towards what he assumed to be their commander. "You mistake us for simpletons who would follow the order of the Dark Council. We answer only to Lord Ravenscar, and he has called for you to come with us to Toydaria. You will not be traveling to Ziost," said the commander sternly. Darth Jagger stood paralyzed for what he only presumed could be an eternity - was it truly Lord Ravenscar, The Emperor's Inquisitor, who had sent them? As far as he knew, the last of the former Emperor's servants was destroyed months ago after the Yavin IV incident. The commander nodded to the two black and red Stormtroopers flanking him, signaling them to detain Darth Jagger. Moments after the troopers advanced toward the Sith, the hooded contact leaped in front of them, creating a shockwave of purpe lightning that sent the Stormtroopers flying in the opposite direction and leaving Jagger unscathed. Immediately, Ravenscar's troopers drew their blasters and began firing green and black bolts that disintegrated upon impact. Just in the nick of time, the cloaked Sith ignited his broadsaber, a heavily modified blade that featured a longer primary blade and two smaller blades that emanated from the hilt. Jagger reignited his blade as well, joining in on the battle with the contact's escort. The saber-wielding Stormtroopers joined the fight, facing the two Sith head on. The cloaked Sith held an impenetrable defense, artfully deflecting all of his attacker's advances as if there was an unbreakable shield around him. Gaining an advantage as the Stormtroopers backed off, he created a field of Affliction around their commander, whom they had began to crowd around. Immediately, several troopers fell to the ground, withering away from the effects of the spell casted with Sith Sorcery. The cloaked Sith used telekinesis to squeeze the organs of several Stormtroopers who had attempted to flee, lifting them up into the air and crushing them, prompting a prolonged and cruel death. In one final attempt at victory, the commander used a communicator to summon two additional covert troopers who immediately emerged from their cloaking devices. As practiced, Jagger conjured a bolt of Force Lightning and violently launched it to his ally, whom absorbed and redirected it to the three remaining Stormtroopers. In one brief flash, all but one of them being annihilated instantly. The last survivor, the commander, threw down a flash grenade and activated his cloaking device, disappearing into the shadows. "Glad you could make it to the party, Lithium." "Glad to be here. Let's not make our friends on Ziost wait too long, hmm?" Somewhere ''in the Outer Rim... "You let them escape." "My Lord, I assure you, it will not be an issue for us. Besides, we have what we needed. Lithium is on his way to Ziost as we speak," said the commander. "Yes, I'm sure he is. And do you recall who will be accompanying him to said planet?" asked Lord Ravenscar. The commander was gripped with panic, aware of his failure and the consequences that would follow. "The Emperor demanded he went alone. Not only have you drawn his friend into this, but you've alerted the entire Empire of our presence on Ziost. They would not have been alerted had you not made a mess aboard the Fleet." "My Lord, I..." "You have failed me for the last time, commander." Chapter 2: Ballad of the Mighty 6 Months Earlier... "It's over!" yelled Lithium, approaching Revan in the heart of the Temple of Sacrifice. In the dead center of the temple stood Revan himself, defiantly pointing his magenta lightsaber at his attacker. "You've been at my heels far too long," Revan said. "I knew the Rishi plan was a longshot, but I had to try. Had to make it... legitimate," he continued. From behind his legendary mask, his every word seemed mechanized as if spoken by an angry droid, but still carrying the weight of the Revanchist. "You were supposed to stay busy on Rishi long enough for me to finish here, but no, you couldn't do that, could you?" Revan asked in anger. "This has all been one big deception, hasn't it? You're not even the man you claim to be," said Lithium in protest. "You don't know what you're talking about," replied Revan quickly, turning to face the other side of the temple. Stowing his lightsaber, he reached for his face and unsealed his mask, revealing none other than Revan. A dark, corrupted Revan. But it was Revan. "I spent 300 years in lockstep with the Emperor's mind. I know what he's become, what he wants. The Emperor must be destroyed completely, or he will destroy every last living thing. There's no cost too great - if I have to snuff out every life on this world to draw the Emperor out, then so be it!" said Revan boldly, turning back to face his attacker. "If you're Revan, who spoke to me outside the Temple?" "Of course, it's so obvious now. You have no idea what I am, what I've become. I was a Dark Lord of the Sith, I was the Prodigal Knight. I was powerful, but I was also weak. Not anymore. Now I'm pure, unburdened. I can finally have revenge on my jailor and save the Galaxy doing it. I have the power, and you have NOTHING!" shouted Revan, reigniting his lightsaber. Suddenly, an Imperial dropship flew overhead, accompanied by two elite Republic starfighters, dropping all of the Coalition's greatest heroes. "You are wrong, Revan! He has powerful allies!" shouted Darth Marr. "Both Sith and Jedi," said Satele Shan, dropping in behind him. "Allies from all corners of the Galaxy," continued Lana Beniko, drawing her lightsaber with the others. "We have your back, Lithium!" said Jakaaro, unstowing his crossbow. Finally, the last hero arrived, flying in and ascending into the temple with a jetpack. "Shae Vizsla?!" asked the protocol droid strapped to Jakaaro, puzzled. "Heard the fight to end all fights was going down. What sorry kinda Mando would I be if I missed out?" Vizsla said, drawing both of her blasters. "You were saying?" asked Lithium, unsheathing his broadsaber and facing Revan. "I don't care how many of you there are," said Revan. "I won't be denied my destiny. I AM REVAN!" The Coalition Heroes were thrown back with violent force, thrown off their feat by the power of Revan's Force Storm. Lithium and Darth Marr, the group's designated Juggernauts, charged in first, engaging Revan with all of their might. From behind, Jakaaro and Shae provided backup, taking every opportunity to take him down while Marr and Lithium occupied him. Theron erected a massive energy dome, firing safely from inside while providing cover for his team. Lana and Satele worked in tangent, occasionally engaging Revan but primarily tapping into their respective Force powers to strengthen, heal, and embolden their allies. Even for the Empire and Republic's greatest, Revan was a formidable opponent. Though Marr and Lithium could defend against his saber flurries, his Force powers were to be reckoned with. Throughout the temple, Revan placed Corruption Fields, subjecting victims inside the field to a draining effect that would in turn heal Revan. Luckily, Satele would be able to temper most of these fields through her extensive knowledge of warding. With his fields destroyed, Revan resorted to overloading his attackers with constant streams of white lightning. His hands began to emanate purple, flame-like energy, signifying his increase in power. In retaliation, Lithium began to cast Affliction spells on Revan - essentially focused Corruption Fields - to great effect. His energy streams began to fade, and the streams of lightning began to fade, though the Force Storm above them still grew in intensity, appearing as if the conflict was feeding it. As the ravenous wind began to pick up, both parties struggled to remain on their feet. In one final stretch, Marr and Lithium focused all of their power on redirecting the Storm in Revan's direction, both of them struggling to hold the weight of the Storm, but whethering it nonetheless. Revan did the same and attempted to redirect the currents, but as soon as Lana and Satele began to push forward as well, he stood no chance. Seeing an opportunity, Theron fired a blaster bolt at Revan's feet, knocking him off the ground and causing him to violently impact the southern temple wall and ricochet back forward, causing him to land on his side, clutching his bleeding stomach. "In defeating me, you let the real enemy linger on," Revan said, gasping for air. "You... you doom the Galaxy!" Lithium held his broadsaber closer to his fallen enemy. "Say what you will about the Emperor. You're the one posing a thread right now," he said. All the while, a peaceful force entered the temple, and a voice began to speak. "He's right, you know." '' "No... not you!" The Force Spirit of Revan manifested and approached his other form. "Y''ou've been so blinded by your unchecked rage, your thirst for vengeance, that you could not see the truth. Now that your power has subsided, I can only hope you will listen," ''Light Revan said, prompting his darker, fleshy self to hang his head in shame. "You're both Revan," Lithium said, joining them. "''Yes, though neither of us is truly Revan. When I died, I had come to terms. I was ready to become one with the Force. But I soon realized that was only what part of me wanted," Light Revan said, pointing to his other half. "I casted you out!" he said. "It was the only way to go on. To remain and finish what we started. You were holding me back!" "You think you're stronger this way, but you're not. Neither of us is. We're broken. We can't go on like this!" "I won't stop. Not until I've conjured the Emperor! I have to face him..." Suddenly, the Force Storm that had seemingly subsided returned, more vicious than ever. A familiar feeling rushed through every one of their minds and bodies. One of fear. Panic. Death. No one could speak, and their technology began to short circuit. As the Force Storm intensified, a sinister laugh that sounded more like the depths of Chaos than a man began to resonate. Hahahahaha... HAHAHAH! 'You wanted my return. You did not need to destroy whole fleets, or turn a living world barren for that. You only had to point the Empire and Republic to a shared adversary - and let them do what they do naturally: make war. 'The deaths you've caused... the wars you've fueled... the PAIN you've wrought - it is all MINE! This Galaxy... IS MINE! It is time I claimed it once more. The scores of dead have nourished me. I am awakened. And I bring with me... DEATH! Do not fret, Wrath. You are still special to me. That is why I will kill you last. The Temple of Sacrifice began to light up with a blinding magenta flash, and the Force Storm began to pick all of the Heroes below off their feat. A lightning bolt with the strength of a billion Jedi and Sith struck the center, causing them all to fly back. A beacon of the sinister magenta light began to emanate from the center and rotate around like a whirlwind, causing the entire nearby landscape to be decimated. With one final flash, the beacon disappeard, leaving in its wake traces of unimaginable power, regret, and the stench of death. The Sith Emperor had returned. "The Emperor was not as strong as he might have been had Revan succeeded. But he was strong enough," said Satele. "NO!" He was supposed to face me... too..." "You're too weak. You won't last." Dark Revan rose, facing his spiritual form. "I... if we unite... what I am, won't it fade? Become diminished?" he asked. Light Revan turned to Darth Lithium. "Lord Wrath, you have endured betrayal after betrayal. You did not get here today with sheer brute force, but with both temperance and pragmatism. Even I look in awe at your accelerated rise to power. Look how well your way has served you," he said. "I... don't know if I'm ready," Dark Revan said. "You have to be. We have to be." Dark Revan nodded, and his strength and power began to evaporate, drained in a stream of light and reciprocating to his spiritual form. The form took a new light - one of color. Balance. "You are once again complete," said Lithium. "It's more than that. For the first time in a long time, I'm... myself. Thank you, for all you've done and for all you've shown me. Dark days lie ahead. The darkest days. If my error can't be undone, everyone will pay the price. Brace for the worst." Darth Lithium and Darth Marr met outside the Coalition Staging Area, where both factions now departed from Yavin IV, the alliance at an end. "Darth Marr, you wanted a word?" "We suffered many casualites upon the Emperor's return, though nothing insurmountable. Nothing compared to what we would have faced had the Revanites succeeded." The two Dark Lords of the Sith began to walk and talk, observing the Empire and Republic as the invasion forces departed. "The Empire grows ever stronger," Marr continued. "The success on Makeb has bolstered our energy independence, and we are free from the threat of Revan and his followers." "That's only part of the story," said Lithium. "Yes... our momentary truce is over. We remain at war with an emboldened Republic, and we have many enemies both seen and unseen. I won't pretend to know how the Emperor's transformation has affected you. Enlighten me." "Now that I know his true intentions, and it is brought to my attention that I have been deceived yet again, I can only hope I will be able to end him and his quest for dominance soon," Lithim said. Darth Marr nodded. "You are of singular importance to our future," Marr continued. "The Emperor may have abandoned you, but in my and countless others' eyes, you will forever be the Empire's Wrath. ''The Empire is whole once more. It grows and strengthens. Our obstacles are severe, but they are known to us. The Galaxy is ours to grasp. Let us reach!" Chapter 3: Hell Has Frozen Over ''Present day... To be expanded. Category:SWTOR